Healing Hands
by IxLovexPeeta
Summary: When the USS Exeter gets attacked the Enterprise comes to their aid. When Bonnie Finch's husband is one of the wounded, McCoy is one of the first to notice their relationship is far from normal. Can McCoy save her from her abusive relationship and also find love in the process? -Summary sucks and I didn't know what to write for the title so that's not good either.
1. Chapter 1

**TRYING A NEW STORY BECAUSE I ABSLUTLEY LOVE BONES! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, AND IF YOU DO FOLLOW/ REVIEW/ FAVORITE!**

**CHAPTER-1**

I make my way to medical bay, we are only a month into the mission and I am already missing the feeling of having the ground under my feet. By the time this mission is over that feeling will most likely be alien, as soon as I enter medical bay my comm. goes off.

As soon as I open the device the sound of Jim's voice escapes it, "Bones! We have gotten a distress call from the USS Exeter; we need everyone down in medical bay to be prepared for survivors."

"Will do," I reply, and I look up and see the entirety of medical practically sitting on their asses. "Attention! There was a distress call from the USS Exeter, so prepare all the biobeds and gather all medical supplies. I don't know how bad the injuries are, so prepare for worst case scenario." I announce, and everyone in medical bay instantly goes into a frenzy of preparation.

….. ….. ….. ….. …. …. … … … ….. … ….. … … … …. … … … ….. … … ….. … …. …. ….

All the biobeds are filled, some with hopeless cases that need their hand held as they die, others with merely broken bones needing splints and open wounds that need stitches. I am currently stitching up a man's forehead, the man also has a dislocated shoulder, but his head was in more dire need of attention at the time. Eventually, what seems to be his wife speaks up, "Doctor, I'm the Exeter's CMO and it just doesn't feel right to be sittin' on my ass, so is there anything I can do to help out round here?" She asks in a southern accent that is rather pleasant to the ears.

"Sure, but it would probably be best if you waited until your husband's done being treated, it may help to have moral support when I pop his shoulder back in."

"Sure, I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Finch by the way and this here is my husband Alex." She says, oddly with a tone of distaste at her husband's name.

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy," I reply and I can't help but smirk as I finish stitching up her husband's head, when I finish it is time for me to pop back in his dislocated shoulder. "Okay Alex, you may want to let go of your wife's hand, when I pop your shoulder back in you will be in a lot of pain and you might not want to unintentionally hurt your wife." I say in a calm tone, when I say this Alex looks at his wife and she nods.

"She'll be fine," he replies a little too coldly.

"I think I will be just fine Doctor McCoy." She assures me and I can see him squeeze his wife's hand a little tighter, which causes her to cringe.

"Okay." I reply feeling a little confused with the situation, but I ignore it. "One…." I put my right hand in between his neck and shoulder, while grabbing his forearm with my left. Two….. Three." I say as I jerk his arm up and I pop his arm into place.

He yells loudly in response, I look at his wife who is cringing at what I can only assume is the pain he is currently putting on her hand. When the moment has passed he groans in pain as I call over a nurse to finish with his arm.

I turn to his wife, "Mind if I check out your hand?" I ask, in response she quickly glances over at her husband then nods. She unlatches her hand from his, I signal her to follow me two one of the only empty biobeds. "Is your husband always like that." I ask once we are sat down and I am examining her hand.

"Nah, he was just nervous." She replies, but her reply doesn't convince me. "So, Doctor McCoy, what is it like to work under the famous Captain Kirk?" she asks changing the subject.

"Well, I can tell you for sure, it is never uneventful." I reply jokingly.

"I bet, and apparently he isn't just well known for taking down Khan and Nero, I remember when I was in the academy my roommate spent the night with him and wouldn't stop talking him for a month." She replies with a musical laugh.

"Well, it's not broken. It looks like the bones just bruised, should heal up in about a week. Do you want it wrapped?"

"Nah, I would rather just try and help out around here." She says, I nod in response and I stand up and get back to work.

… ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. … ….. … …. ….. … ….. … …. … … … … ….. …

Now that the day is done I find myself sitting at the bar drinking whiskey alongside Jim.

"Well Bones, I talked to Captain Johnson and it turns out they were attacked when fleeing a newly discovered planet, so now we are heading to New Vulcan where shuttles are waiting to take them back to Earth." He explains then takes a long drink of his beer.

"Dammit, that means they're going to be crowding my Medical Bay for awhile, doesn't it."

"I isn't all bad, I saw you talking to that hot brunette when I went to talk to Captain Johnson. Maybe you got a shot with her, she looks around what? Twenty-six to twenty-eight? That's not far from your age." He says which causes me to groan with displeasure.

"For one thing that brunette is married and for another, I'm not interested." I reply.

"Come on Bones, I saw you giving her your classic grumpy smirk, so I know you think she's attractive. I don't really know what to do about the part about her being married though."

"So how are things with you and Carol?" I ask changing the subject.

"That reminds me, I gotta go meet Carol." He says then drains the rest of his beer. "See you later, Bones." He says as he stands up, claps me on the back and walks away.

As I drain the remainder of my drink I notice someone comes next to me to order their drink, I turn to see Doctor Bonnie Finch talking to the waiter. I sit there quietly waiting to order another whiskey, when she notices me. "Hi there, Doctor McCoy." She says in her sweet southern accent.

"Hello Bonnie, how's your hand?"

"Oh its fine, I've had worse." She replies, "My captain has told me that we will be staying on your ship for a while, so I wanted to know if you would mind if I worked in med bay for the time being."

"Sure, the more the merrier." I reply as she receives her drink, "So you are from the south." I joke when I see she has ordered whiskey.

"What?" she asks as the bartender refills my glass.

"Well I assumed you were southern because of you accent but the fact that you're drinking whiskey just proves it." I reply, and she only lightly laughs in response.

"I'm from Alabama." She replies, as she sits down on the stool next to me.

"I'm from Georgia." I say as I take a long drink of my whiskey.

"I never actually been to Georgia, my mom's family lives in Georgia so we tend to steer clear." She replies then drains her entire glass of whiskey. "Well I have to go check on Alex, see ya tomorrow Doctor." She says then walks out of the bar.

I quickly drain my glass and decide it's high time I head back to my room, and I exit the bar.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY!**

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS CHAPTER 2! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**CHAPTER-2 BONNIE'S POV**

As I walk back to my room from the bar I become very nervous, _does he know? Of course not, I only met him today. I can't spend too much time with him, he may already suspect something._

I finally arrive at Alex's and my newly assigned quarters; _I hope that rat bastard is asleep._

I punch in the code that was given to me earlier today, and when the door slides open I find Alex sitting on the couch watching an old football tape. I simply just head to the bedroom without a word, and thankfully he has nothing to say about it.

I quickly change into the clothes the new room has provided and get in bed, as I put the pressure on my hand as I slide in I feel a great deal of pain, but it definitely isn't the worst I have ever had. _I should have gotten it wrapped._

What must have been thirty minutes later I feel Alex's weight on the other side of the bed, he pulls me into his arms and I feel his warm moist breath on my neck that makes me feel sick to my stomach.

_How did I get in this position? _I ask myself, but I already know the answer. I should have listened to my father; he saw it before it even started. He always told me that I shouldn't marry him; he always told me that he was no good, but I always just assumed that he was just being an average father, so I ignored it. I even ignored it when my little sister told me the same thing.

Alex didn't even start getting violent until we were married, I soon learned the kind of man he was, but I could never divorce him for fear it may get worse. Which I know it will, even if I got a restraining order he would still find a way, and who would believe me? He is a well respected officer, and no one has ever seen through his façade, I didn't until it was too late. The only reason he hurt me in public today was because I offered to help out when he was injured, I'm glad he hasn't mentioned it, but I know I will pay for it tomorrow. I really hope Doctor McCoy won't mention it tomorrow, it may make things worse.

… ….. … ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. … …. … ….. … ….. ….. … … ….. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. …

It has been a week since we were taken aboard the Enterprise, and thankfully Doctor McCoy has not asked me about Alex. I was correct in my assumption that my husband would punish me for my behavior, but all he did was yell as he grabbed my wrist, thankfully the bruises are covered up by the uniform the crew has kindly issued me.

When I reach medical bay I head straight to Doctor McCoy, "What can I do for you today Doctor McCoy?" I ask.

"The man over there," he points to a man in a red uniform, "needs a splint, so if you want you can do that," he says and I simply nod and I reach out for the chart.

"What happened to your wrist?" he asks, the question startles me. _I guess the uniform doesn't cover the bruises as good as I thought._

"Nothing," I reply quickly pulling the end of my sleeve in an attempt to cover it, but before I can walk away he gently grabs me by the arm to stop me, but as a force of habit I flinch. My flinch causes him to abruptly back away, and I continue to head towards the patient.

… ….. … ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. … …. … ….. … ….. ….. … … ….. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. …

"Sorry about grabbing you, earlier," says Doctor McCoy as he takes the seat next to me at the bar.

"Its fine, Doctor McCoy, I just don't like bein' touched," I reply, hoping that that may be a good enough excuse for my flinching.

"Just call me Leonard; we will be working with each other until we arrive at New Vulcan so we mine as well get the formalities out of the way." He replies and orders himself a whiskey.

"Okay then, _Leonard_." I reply putting emphasis on his namewith a smirk, which he returns. "So, _Leonard_," When I put emphasis on his name he rolls his eyes, and I smile at his slight annoyance, "what do you do for fun round here?" I ask.

"You're lookin' at it." He replies his southern drawl slipping through. "This, and Jim plans these unbearable parties for holidays and birthdays."

"That sound's horrible, I hate parties." I reply truthfully.

"I don't know what annoys me more, the drunken idiots, or the unbearable music." He replies with annoyance, and takes a drink of his whiskey.

"Here, here." I reply with a laugh as I clink my glass against his as he goes to put it down, and with this he gives me a smirk and chuckles slightly. "Why did you join Starfleet?"

"Well it definitely wasn't for the parties." He jokes, but then continues to answer my question, "It all started with a miserable marriage, which ended in divorce, leaving me with a bitch of an ex-wife." He hesitates before continuing, "She took almost everything I owned, and left me with nowhere to go, but up." He finishes, "What about you?"

"My dad was a captain, and I always respected the work he did, so I joined Starfleet, and I met Alex in the academy."

"Is your father still a captain?" he asks.

"No, he died a few years ago." I reply emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"It was a while ago." I reply with a sigh, and then I flinch slightly when I feel a hand on my back.

"So, here's where you are," says Alex as he remains standing, "I became worried when you didn't come to our quarters."

"I was just having a drink with Doctor McCoy." I reply, as sweetly as I can manage.

"Well, it was nice to see you Bonnie, Alex," says Leonard as he stands up.

"Goodbye Doctor, I never got to thank you for my arm." replies Alex

"No thanks needed, goodnight."

"We should be leaving ourselves shouldn't we?" Alex asks me, and I nod in reply

He is silent until we enter our quarters, when the door shuts I am surprised with a hit to the face. "You whore! After all I have done for you, you go off and start fucking the doctor!" He yells.

"I would never." I say quietly cupping my cheek, just waiting for another blow to come.

"Liar!" he yells and this time he hits me so hard I fall to the floor.

"I'm not lying, I love you." I whimper lying on the floor as I raise my hand to my wound once more. When he begins to cock his good arm back once more I speak again, "please don't." I beg, sounding as weak as I feel.

He ignores my pleas and kicks me in the stomach, "I didn't sleep with anyone." I manage to whimper.

"I believe you." He says coldly, then he leans down and whispers in my ear, "Just keep in mind what will happen if you stray." He says in a tone that sends chills down my spine.

I lay on the floor cupping my face; afraid moving may cause him to be angered once more.

"I hope you know that I do this, because I love you."

**POOR BONNIE! WELL IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW/ FAVORITE/ FOLLOW!**

**LIVE LONG, AND PROSPER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE FOLLOWS! IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY TO SEE THAT SO MANY OF YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY SO FAR! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND IF YOU LIKE THIS, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS: NEVER FULLY REPAIRED & NEW TO THE CREW!**

**CHAPTER -3 BONNIE'S POV**

After I basically scrape myself off the floor, I go to the small kitchen and grab a few ice cubes, wrap them in a cloth and apply them to my face. Thanking god that it wasn't worse, I need to do a better job keeping my distance from Leonard, no longer for the sake of my secret, but for his and my protection. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Leonard got hurt for simply showing me some kindness.

I oddly wish to be in his company once more, I see how he is in medical bay and I can't help but admire him, and his compassion. Sure he yells a lot, and tends to get angry easily, but the way he cares for his patients shows a lot about him. When people were dying and we all knew they were not coming back, he would not give up. He attempted to revive them over and over, and when he finally lost hope you could see the despair in his eyes, because of all the people I have met, he has the greatest respect for human life.

He is also the perfect southern gentleman, and I cannot help but notice how he treats all the nurses with nothing but respect. I have only actually had a conversation with him a few times in medical bay, when things are slow, and I have learned that he has a little girl back on Earth named Joanna, who he simply adores, and I have never seen anyone love someone as much as he loves his little girl. He is kind, loving, and I cannot help but notice attractive, and I know I am married, and I know what Alex would do to me… but I just cannot stop thinking about him. My attraction to him will only make avoiding him harder, but it is for his safety, if Alex even catches me sitting at the bar next to him again… it won't just be me that gets hurt.

Feeling I have done a sufficient job icing my eye, I put the soaked cloth in the hamper and head into the bedroom. Just wanting to go to sleep I just strip down to my undergarments and climb under the covers.

I feel the familiar nauseas sensation when I feel Alex's arms wrap around my waist, it only intensifies when he brings his lips to my neck. His lips make their way up to my ear, and he turns me to face him so he can put his slimy beer soaked tongue into my mouth. Despite my drowsiness I do not want to anger him further, so I let him kiss me, and I do not make him stop there. I never make him stop, fearing his retaliation I let him do whatever he wants to me, and every touch only intensifies my hatred for the man I call my husband.

… …. …. …. ….. …. … … … … …. … …. …. …. … … … … …. ….. ….. … … …

When I awaken I vaguely remember Alex getting up a few hours earlier mentioning something about seeing Captain Johnson. I instantly feel a blinding pain in my stomach; I try my best to ignore it as I get dressed. I make my way to my personal med kit, and I dig through it until I find the exact hypo I am looking for. I inject myself with pain killers, I quickly grab the PADD that was given to me earlier this week and I type a message to Leonard.

**I can't make it into med bay today, I took a tumble down the stairs and I don't think it would be a good idea for me to work when I have a shit load of painkillers in my system. I assure you though, that I am fine. -Bonnie Finch**

Once the message is sent I head over to the couch to read on my PADD, the solitude makes me thankful that Alex left to talk with Captain Johnson. As soon as I sit down I have become immersed in the book I have already read many times before, I find it even more intriguing since it takes place in the state I grew up in back in the 1930s.

I didn't even notice how much time had gone by when I finish the book; I check the clock to see that it is two o'clock in the afternoon, and the sharp pain in my stomach tells me it's time for another hypo. Just as I stand up to get my med kit my husband walks into the room. "What did the Captain have to say?" I ask him, as he goes to replicator and gets a beer.

"Nothing that concerns you." He says rather coldly, but I'm rather used to that reaction when I ask about his and the Captain's interactions.

"Okay, well I think I am going to go take a nap if that's okay with you?" I ask, since I'm already on thin ice. He just grunts in return and sits down on the couch and watches TV, I take his grunt as a yes and I head into the bedroom and grab my med kit and dig for another hypo. When I find it I quickly inject myself with the painkillers, then I climb into bed and drift off.

… …. …. …. ….. …. … … … … …. … …. …. …. … … … … …. ….. ….. … … …

I awaken once more when I hear a knock on the door, I figure it would be best to pretend to be asleep, I don't want anyone seeing me in this condition.

"Come in," I hear Alex say through the bedroom door.

"I heard about Bonnie's accident and I wanted to check up on her." says an angry voice I instantly recognizes as Leonard's. _Please go away, you'll only make it worse._

"Accident?" Alex asks innocently.

"Yeah, she fell down the stairs, didn't she?" Leonard asks, and I know it can't be good, when I can hear the anger grow in his voice.

"Oh, that. Yeah she slipped this morning when she was walking to medical bay, but it's not that bad. I find it kind of funny that she prefers the stairs since she is naturally clumsy, but she says it helps her stay fit, and by the way she looks, I guess it works," Alex joke in a tone that reminds me of the way he acted when I first met him, rather harmless.

"Can I check up on her or not?" he asks, his voice rising.

"I actually think she's sleeping." Alex replies no longer joking, and take a rather serious tone.

"She could have a concussion if she fell down the stairs, and with her being a CMO I figured she would know that. Unless of course, she didn't fall down the stairs?" His voice edging on dangerous.

"She didn't hit her head," replies Alex, sounding slightly angry. "I think you should leave now doctor." I lay in bed feeling nervous when I hear silence, but I let out a sigh of relief as I hear the door slide shut.

When I hear footsteps heading to the bedroom I am overcome by fear, I close my eyes just as the door slides open. The footsteps come right by my side of the bed and stop, I hear digging and I sneak a peek to see Alex rifling through my med kit. I quickly shut my eyes as he begins to turn around, next thing I know I can feel his hot moist breath on my ear, "I always ignored your constant use of painkillers, but I think your addiction has gone too far. So, I believe it is in your… our best interest that you are cut off." He pauses, but only for a short moment, "I love you, but I hate watching you hurt." He says with cruel laugh, then his voice turns icy, "Well, at least you have the doctor to help you now."

He quietly leaves with no other words. The fear that has overcome me has yet to fade,

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER THREE! AND THANKS AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY! IT MAKES ME FEEL SO HAPPY THAT SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY ENJOY READING IT! **

**LIVE LONG, AND PROSPER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN! SORRY FOR THE DELAY I HAVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY THIS WEEK. I PROBABLY WONT BE UPDATING THIS TILL AFTER THIS WEEKEND, SO HAPPY PRE-THANKSGIVING! I KNOW NOT EVERYONE ON THIS SITE IS AMERICAN, BUT I WISH YOU A HAPPY THANKSGIVING ANYWAY! WELL HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR!**

**CHAPTER-4 BONNIE'S POV**

It's been two weeks since Alex has taken my pain meds and Alex has done nothing but become crueler. Thankfully he has stopped hitting me in the face; it makes it easier to hide. But the hits to the stomach has left a recurring pain that I fear, could be internal damage, but I will have to check the bruises again to be sure.

I have been keeping my distance from Leonard, only making small talk. Every time he has tried to start a conversation, I end it as quick as it begins. I wish it could be different, I love talking to Leonard, but Alex has too many friends and he would know.

I walk up to Leonard once I see him looking over a chart, "Mornin',"

"Morning," he replies in his usual gruff voice.

"Anythin' you need help with today?" I ask.

"Well, since you asked, one of the engineers is in need an appendectomy; you're welcome to join me if you want." He says, his tone not changing.

"I'd love to! I haven't been in surgery in so long!" I reply excitedly.

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone so excited over an appendectomy." He says with a smirk.

"I love surgeries! Before I joined Starfleet I was actually a cardiothoracic surgeon at Montgomery General."

"Well, since you're the expert, you can lead." He says still smirking.

"Thank you so much Leonard! How can I ever repay you!?" I ask.

"You can grab a drink with me to celebrate the successful surgery." He says, and at first I feel excitement bubbling up inside of me, which soon turns to disappointment.

I don't know what to do, if I say no he will ask me why, and I can't answer that without him becoming suspicious. But if I say yes and Alex finds out, that will be dangerous for both of us. Leonard and I have become friends, and if I give him anything more to be suspicious about he will definitely confront Alex. _What do I do?!_

"Sure thing," I respond after a moment, already regretting my words, but I try not to let the thought reach my face. "When's the appy?" I ask changing the subject.

"It's in three hours," he says with a small smile, but his face suddenly turns dark when he sees someone. I turn towards the door to see my husband striding in, and I am filled with worry, since I am currently standing next to the man he accused me of cheating on him with.

"Alex, what are you doin' here," I ask as I walk over to him and plant a soft kiss on his cheek, attempting to keep up the charade of a happy couple.

"I actually wanted to see if the Doctor here, could spare you for an hour," he says shooting a glare at Leonard.

"Sure, he can. I will just need to be back in three hours to perform surgery." I answer for Leonard.

"Okay then, let's go." He says and he wraps his arm around my waist, and leads me out the door. I only have time to catch a glimpse of Leonard's concerned face as we leave.

As soon as the door to our quarters shuts, he turns to me, "I thought I made myself clear, about you spending time with your 'Doctor'." He says angrily.

"You did," I say obediently, what has happened to me?

"Then why are you still talkin' to him?" he asks me, his voice only growing more angry.

"He works where I do, I only talk to him for my job purposes, I swear. I would never cheat on you."

"And why is that?" his question surprises me; he acts as if he didn't show me what would happen.

"Because, I love you." I decide to say, hoping my answer will suffice.

"Prove it." He tells me in a commanding tone.

I have no choice. Holding back a sigh, I walk to him and press my lips against his, letting his slimy tongue enter my mouth. He unzips his pants; I try and keep an emotionless face, despite how disgusted I feel with myself. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this again, it's so demeaning. I take my lips off his and I get down on my knees prepared to do whatever it takes to convince him of my 'love'.

… ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. … ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. …. …. … …. …. …. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. …..

I quickly straighten my uniform, and my hair and I head out the door, Alex as usual is drinking beer in the living room. "I need to go, I have surgery." I say, and I silently wait to see if he has a reply.

"Okay," is all he says, not having to be told twice, I hurry out the door.

Once I reach med bay, the place looks the same as it did when I left, I walk over to Leonard who is looking down at his PADD, "I'm back, you excited for the appy?" I ask him, causing him to look up at me.

"Obviously not as excited as you seem to be." He says as amusement touches his grumpy face.

"Is the patient prepped?" I ask.

"The nurses are prepping him now," he replies, as he looks back down at his PADD. He quickly taps it a few times, then sets it down on the nearest table. "Okay, it looks like everything is ready. Let's scrub in." he says and I nod in return, then we make our way to the OR.

… ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. …. ….. ….. …. … ….. ….. ….. … ….. ….. … … … … … … … ….. …..

The appy was a success, though I expected it to be. After washing my hands and changing out of my scrubs, I find myself in the turbo lift heading to the bar with Leonard. When we reach the bar it is almost deserted, which I can't help but be thankful for.

We both take are seats at the bar, "I'll have a whiskey, neat." I say to the bartender.

"Make that two," adds Leonard, and the bartender walks away to get our drinks.

"I can only stay for one drink; I have to go talk to Captain Johnson." I tell him; even though I hate lying to him I need an excuse to cut out early.

"Okay, one drink." He agrees. "Mind if I ask a personal question?" he asks in a serious tone.

"Go ahead." I reply, already knowing it has to do with Alex.

"How did you get those bruises, the ones from 'falling down the stairs'?"

"Well, you just answered it." I reply, in the most even tone I can manage.

"Dammit Bonnie!" he says and he slams his hand on the table in frustration, "I'm a Doctor! I know the signs of abuse when I see them!" He says angrily.

"I'm not being abused, and will you quiet down!" I say my anger matching his.

"Bonnie, please. Just tell me the truth." He pleads, tone lowered slightly.

"I am telling you the truth. Look, I should be going." I say, "Thanks for the drink." I stand up from my chair and I walk out of the bar and head to the nearest turbo lift.

As soon as I step in I see Leonard rush in after me. "Leonard, I like you I really do, but I don't think we should spend any more time together." I say, feeling sorrow as soon as I utter the words. He reaches behind me and presses a button stopping the turbo lift.

"Bonnie, please. We can help you, we can keep him away from you, from anyone you love." He says, almost pleading. "We will be at New Vulcan in a few days, you can join our crew, and you can be worlds away from him."

"You can't help me, no one can." I reply, feeling my heart sink eve further at his request. Even if he could get me away, Alex would stop at nothing to find me. "And if I try and leave him it will only make it worse, not just for me, but for you."

"For me?" he asks clearly confused.

"Alex can get insanely jealous, and he accused me of sleeping with you after he found us drinking together at the bar a few weeks ago," after I say this I look up to see a stunned expression on his face. "I of course set him straight, but he still thinks that I will cheat on him."

"Well, even if you did cheat on him, I don't think anyone would blame you, though it wouldn't be a very smart decision." He says, returning to his gruff voice, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"No it wouldn't, especially since when he accuses me of cheating on him I 'fall down the stairs'." I say, but I instantly regret my words as soon as they slip out of my mouth.

"Bonnie I swear, I will make sure that bastard never touches you again." He says anger rising in his voice.

"Leonard, don't. I've come to terms with it, so should you." I say, and his expression looks slightly horrified at my response.

"Come to terms with it?! You expect me to be okay with your damn husband hitting you?!" he yells angrily.

"Yes! You need to be! Unless you want to make my life harder!" I yell back angrily.

"Your life doesn't need to be this way!"

"Yes it does! Even if I divorced him, everyone I love will be put at risk! He will hurt them, he will hurt you, he will hurt anyone that stands in his way! Even if he was put in jail, with his title he would get out in not time! There is nothing anyone can do!" I yell back at him, my anger levels reaching a new high.

"Well, I sure as hell am not going to let him continue to hurt you!" he yells.

"Why can't you just leave it the fuck alone?!"

"Because, I care about you Bonnie! And I don't like seeing the people I care about get hurt!" he yells, but I can see his concern in his eyes.

"Neither do I! And this is the only way I can keep it from happening!" I yell back, but I continue in a quiet tone, "Please Leonard, just let it go… please I am begging you." But he just shakes his head in reply, "If you're going to tell Captain Kirk, please at least wait until we have left."

"And leave you with that guy?" he asks anger rising in his voice

"Please, Leonard. This is all I ask. Please do this for me." I say, and he nods stiffly in reply, and I feel a flood of relief. "Thank you," I tell him.

"I'm guessing with your husband's suspicions, I should probably keep my distance," he says, despite his stoic expression I can hear the anger in his voice.

"That would probably be best." I reply, my heart sinking as soon as I give my reply.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! AND SINCE IT'S ALMOST THANKS GIVING I WANT TO SAY I AM THANKFUL FOR ALL THE REVEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS I HAVE GOTTEN! OH! AND I ALMOST FORGOT! HAVE AN AWESOME BLACK FRIDAY AND I WISH YOU ALL LUCK IN THE ANNUAL HOLIDAY STAMPEDE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO AGAIN! SORRY I HAVE HAD A REALLY BUSY WEEK, AND I WILL TRY AND BE MORE PUNCTUAL ON MY CHAPTERS! I AM DONE WRITING THAT IT IS BONNIE'S POV, IM JUST GOING TO WRITE IN BONNIE'S AND IF I DECIDE TO WRITE ON IN BONES' I WILL LET YOU GUYS KNOW! OKAY, ENOUGH CHITCHAT! HERE COMES CHAPTER 5!**

**CHAPTER-5**

After getting off the turbo lift I head straight to Alex, and my quarters. When I walk in the door I am hoping to find him sleeping on the couch and I am thankfully not disappointed. Today, I had the chance to steal a few hypos from med bay, so I stuff them in my drawer and I wrap them up in an old shirt, but not before I use one to inject myself with pain killers.

After using the hypo the pain in my stomach begins to secede, I strip down to my undergarments, put a plain shirt on and I climb under the silky comforter covering my bed.

_One week, and I will be off the Enterprise. One week and things can go back to normal, and I can go back to successfully concealing my secret. One week and I will never see Leonard again…_

I can't think about that, yes he is really sweet and thoughtful, and I will admit I am attracted to him, but it's not like anything was going to happen anyway. It's really better that I leave; if I stayed things would be bad for everyone. But, Leonard's words keep running through my mind and I can't help but worry that he may tell Captain Kirk before Alex and I are on New Vulcan.

Leonard doesn't realize the connections Alex has, he was a well liked guy in the academy, and some of his best friends are Section 31, and would do anything for him. I have my mother, and my sister and her family to think about, I can't be selfish; I can't back away just for my own safety.

As I am thinking my breathing starts to slow, my eyelids become heavy, and I drift into sleep.

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. ….. … … … … ….. ….. … ….. ….. … ….. … …. ….. ….. …..

When I wake I take a sharp intake of breath, startled by the intensity of the pain in my stomach. Thankfully Alex must have fallen asleep on the sofa; he is nowhere to be found. I dig through my drawer and pull a hypo out of the old shirt I wrapped them in. I quickly inject myself with the pain killer and I put on my temporary uniform, _too bad they ran out of female uniforms_.

I swiftly pull my dark locks into a bun and I head out of the bedroom, I head straight to the replicator and get myself a hot coffee, taken aback by the bitter taste of the replicator coffee. _God, I wish I had a pot of hazelnut coffee._ I glance over at the sofa, relieved to see Alex still sleeping soundly, I quickly get a banana from the replicator, and I eat it as I scurry out the door.

When I enter the turbo lift I am suddenly joined by Lieutenant Uhura, we have had a few conversations the first being when she was stuck escorting the Captain to med bay to get a vaccination. "Mornin', Uhura," I greet her, then I take another bite of my banana.

"Good morning, Bonnie," she replies with a smile, "Heading to Med Bay?" she asks.

"Yep. Where are you headin'?" I ask her.

"I actually have to head down to med bay; I have to talk to Leonard about something." She replies, her mention of Leonard strikes my interest, but I can't think about him, and it's none of my business.

"Oh." Is all I reply, and the turbo lift comes to a stop and opens and I exit.

"So, have you and your husband been enjoying your time on the Enterprise?" Uhura asks.

"Well, I like it here, but Alex not so much. He can't wait to get off at New Vulcan, but I think that is just because he misses the authority of being first officer, but I don't think he misses the work." I reply, trying my best to sound fond of the bastard.

"Yeah, first officers do work a lot." She says with a laugh. "I know this isn't my place, but I didn't fail to notice the tension between you and your husband, is everything alright with you two?"

"Yeah, he just is being stubborn, I keep saying that I want to visit my mother after we eventually get back to Earth, but he is adamant about not going. My mother and him just don't seem to get along, they're even worse than how he was with my dad." I reply, mentally congratulating myself on how fast I made up that story.

"Well, he should suck it up, he's the guy, he has to put up with your family." She replies, and her reply makes me smile.

"Thank you." I tell her, still wearing a smile as we enter med bay. I walk over to Leonard, "Any patients for me to see?" I ask him.

"You can take the idiot with the broken leg in the corner." He replies grouchily, handing me the PADD.

"Thanks," I reply and I take the PADD, and head over to the patient. "Okay, Steve, I'm just going to put on a-" I am cut short by a pain in my stomach. The pain is so intense, far more than it was this morning, I try and walk toward the tray not too far from where I am standing that has a hypo filled with pain killers, but I collapse before I get there.

"Bonnie!" shouts a gruff voice I can only assume is Leonard's, but that is the last thing I am aware of before everything goes black.

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. ….. … … … … ….. ….. … ….. ….. … ….. … …. ….. ….. …..

I lazily open my eyes, and the first thing I see is Leonard in a chair next to me looking at me intensely. "You're awake." He says, his voice soft.

"What happened?" I ask, not being able to recall anything as to how I got in this bio bed. I look around and I notice Uhura standing by my bed, if I didn't have to leave in a week I could see her becoming a close friend.

"You passed out." He replies, voice still soft.

"How long was I out?"

"About a hour." he replies, "Look, Bonnie, I didn't do any tests or anything, I was waiting for you to wake up so maybe you could tell me what happened before you passed out."

"All I remember is an intense pain in my stomach." I reply.

"Can I check?" he asks, and I know the procedure, and to do it he will have to lift up my shirt, but I know what's under my shirt. I have severe bruises all over my torso, from the years of abuse, and I know how he will react when he sees it, but what other choice do I have? What if I have internal damage or a ruptured appendix? Better safe than sorry.

I give him a quiet nod, and he gets up from his chair and comes over to me. I hold my breath preparing for their reactions. He looks as if he is expecting there to be bruises, but by the look on his face he underestimated.

Horrified, that's the only word I can use to describe the look he gives me, when he sees my stomach painted with bruises of green, yellow, purple, and blue. When I hear a gasp coming from my bedside, I know that Uhura has seen them as well.

Leonard says nothing which surprises me, he starts putting pressure on my abdomen, and other parts of my stomach, most likely checking to see what the problem is. I wince as he put pressure just above my pancreas, which makes him quickly remove his hands. "Judging by your bruising it could possibly be internal bleeding, but I may want to take a few scans before I come to a conclusion." He says with a distressed look.

"Okay," I reply quietly.

"Uhura, do you mind giving us a moment, I have to talk to Ms. Finch alone for a moment." He tells Uhura, and she solemnly nods and walks away.

Leonard swiftly closes the curtain that surrounds the bio bed, "Bonnie," he says softly. "You have to leave him,"

"I already told ya Leonard, I can't. It's better for everyone if I just stay with him." I reply quietly.

"But it's not better for you." He retorts his voice still soft.

"It doesn' matter what's better for me, as long as it keeps the people I love out of harm's way." I say and I suddenly begin coughing I reach out and grab the pail on the tray table by the side of my bio bed, and I begin retching up red. Once done I reach up with my hand exhausted and I wiped the blood off my chin.

"He's going to end up killing you! How are you gonna protect anyone if you're dead!" he yells in a whisper.

"Leonard, please. We've already had this conversation, and I don't want to have it again. My decision is final. Leave it alone!" I reply yelling back in a whisper.

"I can't leave it alone, Bonnie." He says softly, then he pulls back the curtain and walks out.

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. ….. … … … … ….. ….. … ….. ….. … ….. … …. ….. ….. …..

It's been a hour since Leonard left and I have been reading on my PADD ever since, none of the nurses will let me leave, so I am stuck sitting on this bio bed. I know I will need surgery, I have only had one before, but that was because Alex slammed my head against the wall a little too hard.

"Bonnie, can we talk?" asks Uhura, forcing me to look up from my PADD, and dragging me from my thoughts.

"Sure… what about?" I ask as I power down the PADD, she takes a seat in the chair next to my bio bed.

"Where did you get those bruises?" she asks softly.

"Oh, I fell down the stairs a few weeks ago." I reply by the concern does not fade from her eyes, and I know she does not believe me.

"It was Alex, wasn't it?" she asks.

"Of course not! I fell down the stairs, Alex would never hurt me!" I reply quickly.

"Would it be crazy for me to say I don't believe you?" she asks quietly.

"Uhura-"

"Call me Nyota." She tells me.

"Okay… Nyota, I just need you to understand that Alex has never hurt me." I tell her sternly but before she can reply I notice Captain Kirk walking into med bay.

I feel a sudden fear wash over me, _he wouldn't…. he said he wouldn't…_

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I WANT TO APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR MY TARDINESS! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND! AND THANKS FOR READING! BY THE WAY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LIVE LONG, AND PROSPER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO AGAIN! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**CHAPTER-6**

_Why is Captain Kirk here? Did Leonard tell him? He wouldn't. _ I know my suspicions are correct when I see Leonard enter medical bay after his Captain.

Captain Kirk walks over towards me and Nyota, and I can feel my fear well up inside me.

"Commander," he greets. "Do you mind if Doctor McCoy and I speak with you privately." He replies, which makes me nervous, this is the first time I think I have ever seen the Captain not joking, laughing, and calling Leonard "Bones".

I nervously swallow and nod, as soon as I do so Leonard approaches. Nyota reaches out and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, then leaves, closing the curtain behind her.

"What can I do for you Captain?" I ask nervously.

"Dr. McCoy has informed me of your…" He pauses, most likely looking for the correct word, "situation."

"And what situation would that be?" I ask as I glare at Leonard.

"Bonnie… Can I call you Bonnie?" he asks and I give him a nod, "Bones has told me everything."

"I don' know what you mean." I reply still glaring at Leonard.

"I know you husband abuses you, and I know you told Bones not to tell me." He tells me in a soft tone.

I laugh, as convincingly as I can, "Alex would never hit me, he loves me and I love him. We're as happy as we've ever been."

"Bonnie-" Leonard starts in his gruff voice, but I cut him off.

"No. Alex has not and never will hit me." I reply sternly.

"Bonnie, I already told him everything; there is no point in lying!" Leonard yells, obviously frustrated by my objections.

"Leonard. Stop. I will not say anything against my husband, so just give up already." I say softly, and he walks over and sits at my bedside. He takes my hand, and I am slightly taken aback, but I don't say anything. It actually feels nice, his warm hand clasping mine. _Stop it Bonnie, you can't think like that. _

"Bonnie, look at what he has done to you. If you stay with him he will end up killing you, and I can't stand the thought of that." He says his voice soft.

"Leonard-"

"No, Bonnie. I know you are going to say that you are trying to protect the people you love, but Starfleet can do that for you, and they can also protect you."

"No they can't. You don't understand, Alex has connections in Starfleet. Some are higher ups, and some are Section 31."

"How do you know that? Isn't that classified?" the Captain asks, reminding me of his presence.

"The Exeter had a mission and we needed to use some of the guys from 31. Some, as it turned out, were old friends of Alex's." I explain.

"We can still protect them, Starfleet can give them all new identities," says the Captain.

"I won't put them through that." I reply sternly.

"I think they would rather go through that then lose you." Leonard says, and he gently squeezes my hand.

"I still won't make them do that. My sister Penny has three kids, I will never put those kids through that. And even if I did, there are still risks." I reply.

"Bonnie, you can join my crew and you will be off planet for five whole years, and we can get your family moved. I know you don't want to put them through that but it is the best option." The Captain says.

"No, the best option for everyone is that I stay with Alex." I reply, and it feels like I have said this one thousand times. I suddenly begin coughing again and Leonard holds the pale under my chin with the hand that is not connected to my own, as I begin to spit up blood. Once the last drop has escaped my lips I reach out to take a tissue and wipe off my chin as I take a ragged breath.

"My God Bonnie!" Leonard yells, dropping my hand to stand up and pace back and forth. Preparing for his rant, I hold my breath. "Look at yourself God dammit! You have bruises covering your torso and internal bleeding and you think this is the best for everyone?! I have looked over your medical records and the cracked skull two years ago; I'm assuming that was Alex's doing as well! He almost killed you then, and you're going to make me sit here and wait for him to do it again?!" he yells, a little too loudly for my taste.

"I'm not making you sit here! I'm leaving here in a week, when I'm gone you won't have to be bothered with my life anymore!"

"That's the thing Bonnie," he says, "I want to be bothered with your life, and you to be safe."

"Leonard-"

"No, Bonnie. I want you to officially report Alex's abuse to Jim. Then we will proceed to move your Sister's family and your mother." He says sternly.

"I can't." I reply quietly, and he comes back over to the seat grasping my hand in his once again.

"Yes you can. I have talked to Jim, and as soon as you officially report him Alex will be placed in the brig and be dropped off with the closest authorities on New Vulcan. When he returns to Earth he will be on trial, and most likely he will get three months in jail, at least and he won't be able to come within ten miles of you and your family. I promise he will never be able to touch them, or you." He says in a tone similar to my own and he gently squeezes my hand.

_I can't fight this anymore; it's going to come out one way or another. _I look up and my eyes meet Leonard's warm, brown, loving ones. I give him a nod then turn my attention to the Captain, "Captain-"

"Jim, just call me Jim." The Captain tells me.

"Okay… Jim, I would like to officially say that my husband Alexander Gregory Finch has been physically abusing me for the past five years." I say all in one breath, just wanting this over with.

He nods solemnly, "I will do everything in my power to help you Bonnie." He replies.

"Thank you Jim." I say, he nods then steps out of the curtained area surrounding my bed. I turn to Leonard whose warm hand is still clasping mine, "When are you going to do my surgery?" I ask trying to divert the subject from the one we were previously discussing.

"I wanted to do it after you talked to Jim." He replies, "I feel like I have taken a huge risk waiting this long."

I nod, "Let's get this over with."

….. … … ….. ….. ….. … … ….. ….. ….. … … ….. … ….. … … … ….. ….. ….. … ….. ….. ….. … …..

I lazily begin to open my eyes; I hear the constant beeping telling me my heart rate is steady. I become aware of the warm strong hands wrapped around my right one, as soon as I recognize it to be Leonard I can't help but smile.

I try and sit up, but the sudden pain in my stomach reminds me of the fact that I just went through surgery, I groan. My attempt to sit up alerts Leonard to my awaken state, he puts one of his hands on my shoulders to gently push me back down on the bio bed, "Easy now, you just had surgery," he says, his voice gruff like usual.

"I'm fine, now when can I get outta here?" I ask wanting nothing more than to get out of this bed.

"You should be able to leave med bay in a little under a week." He replies.

"Well if you're gonna keep me here can you at least get me some painkillers?"

"I already have you on a morphine drip." He replies causing me to look at the needle placed in my forearm.

"Oh, sorry, morphine makes me kind of out of it." I reply with a grimace.

"Bonnie, you should get some sleep." Is all he says in reply.

"Why? I have been asleep for hours?"

"Yes, but you need more, and the more you sleep the sooner you'll be out of here." He replies, sounding oddly like a parent trying to coax his child to sleep.

"Ugh, I hate being the patient." I grumble angrily as I relax back into the bed, fascinated by how tired I actually feel.

"Sleep tight Doctor." He says with a chuckle, as my eyes begin to close. As I drift off I feel a warm kiss placed above my brow, but considering only Leonard is in the room with me I assume it must be the drugs talking.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! CHAPTER 7 SHOULD BE UP AROUND THE SAME TIME NEXT WEEK! PLEASE REVIEW! EVERYTIME I GET A REVIEW I AM FILLED WITH ANXIETY, WORRIED THAT SOMEBODY HATED IT, BUT THEN I AM OVER THE MOON WHEN I LEARN THAT THAT PERSON ENJOYED IT, SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LIVE LONG, AND PROSPER, YOU GREEN BLOODED HOBGOBLINS! (WHICH I WOULD SAY IS A TERM OF ENDEARMENT!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M DONE PROMISING TO BE ON TIME! I DON'T THINK PUNCTUALLITY IS MY THING! WELL I WILL APOLOGIZE FOR THE LENGTH OF MY ABSENCE, AND I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR FUTURE ME, WITH THE HOLIDAYS I'M NOT SO SURE I WILL BE ONTIME WITH CHAPTER 8! BY THE WAY, CROSSING MY FINGERS FOR A SMALL TRIBBLE STUFFED ANIMAL, HOPEFULLY IT WONT OVERPOPULATE MY ROOM! WELL ENOUGH JIBBER JABBER! LET'S GET TO THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER-7**

"Looks like you can go back to your quarters tomorrow," says Leonard in his usual gruff voice looking down at his PADD.

"It's about damn time." I reply grouchily, which only makes him chuckle. He puts down the PADD and pulls out his tricorder.

"You're almost as bad as Jim." He jokes still chuckling, as he waves his tricorder over me.

Once he sets down the tricorder and fills the empty seat next to my bio bed I speak again, "How far are we?"

"I talked to Jim this morning and he says that we should be arriving the day after tomorrow." He replies, and I take a deep breath _it's almost over. _

I nod in reply, and he reaches out and grabs my hand, he has done that a lot over the past few days, but I still find it comforting. It's even better that he pretends not to notice how I flinch almost every time.

"Hey," he says his voice soft, "It's almost over, he won't be able to hurt you ever again." He says and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you Leonard. I couldn't have done this without you." I tell him, "I'm so glad we can continue to be friends, even if I'm not stayin' on the Enterprise."

"Me too darlin'," he says with a sad smile, he has taken to calling me darlin' over the last few days. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? You would fit in good round here."

"What? Someone as dysfunctional as me is the last thing this ship needs." I say, even though we have had this conversation a lot over the past few days.

"And what? You think you're anymore dysfunctional than the rest of this crew? I'm pretty sure Jim handpicked the most dysfunctional people to match his sanity." He jokes, with a chuckle.

"I… I just can't stay, Leonard. Can we not do this again?" I ask, my tone having a sort of finality to it, ending the conversation.

He only nods in reply; he then gives my hand a final squeeze before standing, "I should probably get back to work." He says, looking slightly disappointed. He then grabs his PADD, and goes to check on his other patients.

….. … … … ….. … ….. ….. … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … …. …

"Mind if I talk to you for a little bit?" asks Captain Kirk, who is standing in the doorway of my room in the medical bay.

"Sure thing Captin'." I reply, looking up from my PADD.

"Jim." He corrects.

"Right, Jim. Sorry. Well what can I do for ya Jim?" I ask, as I quickly turn off the PADD, and set it on the side table.

"Bones tells me that you decided not to stay." He says as he occupies the chair at my bed side.

"Yeah, I did."

"What are you going to do?" he asks and he leans back in the chair.

"It would be best if I spent some time with my mother, she recently moved to San Francisco, so I could stay with her and get a job at the Academy." I tell him.

"So why do you want to go back?" he asks.

"Didn't I just explain it?" I ask with a small laugh.

"No, you explained why you should go back, not why you want to." He says looking straight at me.

"I don't know..."

"Do you want to know what I'm thinking? I may not know you that well, but I am thinking that you don't want to leave, that you feel like you should want to since you believe it to be the right thing to do." He replies, which leaves me slightly taken aback, since his guess was right on the money, as my dad used to say.

"Um..."

"Bonnie, I know you feel like you should do this. I also know that before now you husband controlled your whole life. You are finally free, you should start doing what you want to do, no matter if it is not what you think you are obligated to do." He says, but I can't help thinking about how little he understands, he doesn't understand how hard this is, how hard it is to transition from no choices to whatever you want, to transition from just surviving to actually having a chance to live.

"You don't understand-" I start but then he cuts me off.

"No Bonnie. I think I am one of the only people on this ship that does understand." He says, surprising me. "I know what you're going through. I went through the same thing when the authorities took me away from my Uncle Frank." He says, surprising me yet again with this sudden honesty. "I won't go into detail, but you should know that I know what you're going through, and if you decide to stay, you can always talk to me. I won't judge, and I won't say a word to Bones, unless you want me to." He says, and gives me a small smile. He then reaches out and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze before walking out the door.

….. … … … ….. … ….. ….. … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … …. …

"Easy does it." Leonard says quietly in his gruff voice as he helps me of my bio bed.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of gettin' out of a bed all by myself." I tell him and I roll my eyes.

"You haven't used those things in days; God only knows how they will react to the weight." He says with the usually gruffness, which I oddly enough have come to find it endearing.

"Well it looks like they're handlin' it fine." I say, as I finally am standing up straight for the first time in what feels like forever. My response earns me an eye roll from the grouchy doctor.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right outside the door, just holler when you're done changing." He says throwing my temporary uniform to me. He then exits the room, types in a code that causes the door to hiss shut as he exits.

I quickly shed the gown they have forced me into, almost overjoyed at the prospect of wearing pants. I throw the top over my head and it rests comfortably on my torso, I then slip on the pants, forgetting how remarkably comfortable they are.

"You can come back in!" I holler, and the door hisses open, gracing me once again with Leonard's grouchy demeanor.

"Do you have everything?" he asks.

"Do I have anything?" I counter with a smirk, which earns me yet another roll of the eyes.

"Okay then, let's go." He says, then stands to the side of the door in order to let me through first.

We then walk on to the turbo lift and take the relatively short journey to my quarters.

Once arriving at my door I quickly punch in the code, which is answered by the hiss of the doors opening. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" I ask Leonard hoping I'm not over stepping my boundaries.

"Sure." He replies with a small smile, and I feel an odd sense of relief to his answer.

I usher him inside and I head over to the replicator, "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm good, by the way stay away from alcohol for a few days; they won't mix well with your hypos." He tells me, which causes me to roll my eyes.

"You know I have been a doctor for twelve years." I reply.

"Doctor's are horrible when it comes to their own health." He says, sitting down on my quarters' sofa.

"Talking about anyone in particular?" I ask and give him a mock glare, which causes him to chuckle.

He then clears his throat as I take the seat beside him, "Bonnie, I know you are leaving tomorrow, but I just wanted to say this-" he begins, his voice gruff like always.

"Leonard-" I try to cut him off only to be cut off in return.

"No Bonnie. Let me say this." He says, then stands up and begins to pace and rant simultaneously, "I wanted to tell you that you would be making a huge mistake by leaving, so many people on this ship have befriended you and come to care about you, and despite the short length of your visit you have wriggled your way into this family!" He rants, it seems that this is the easiest way for him to deal with this conversation, he then clears his throat once more, seeming slightly uncomfortable with the warmth of his words, despite the fact that they are being shouted, "What I'm trying to say Bonnie is that along with the rest of them I have found a friend in you! And I... uh..." he pauses his rant to clear his throat once more; his discomfort seems to be increasing. "I know it's selfish! ...but I don't want you to leave! But the thing that makes me feel slightly better and slightly worse at the same tie is the fact that I know that you don't want to leave either!" He finally finishes, exhaling deeply.

I quickly stand, walking up to him to face him directly, but I just end up bursting out laughing for some unknown reason.

"What's so funny?" he asks looking annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry." I say catching my breath, "I know I shouldn't be laughin'. I just find it kinda funny."

"What?!" he asks, getting really annoyed.

"I already told Jim this morning," I say, "I've decided to stay!" I announce, making a rare grin spread on his face, only to vanish within a moment.

"Well, you could have told me that before I went on a whole rant!" he yells, but I know he actually doesn't care.

"You cut me off, remember." I tell him with a patronizing look, but he just rolls his eyes, "So I take it, ya ain't mad."

"Nah, I'm happier than a tick on a fat old dog." He says, with a small smirk, but I can't help but laugh a little at his metaphor. "Well, I better get going." He says, then begins to head out the door.

"Leonard!" I say, making him stop, and turn back towards me. Surprising him and even myself, I run into him wrapping him in a tight hug, which he returns, I lay my head on his chest as his warm arms encircle me, "Thank you." I say into his shirt.

"No thanks needed." He replies, and kisses the top of my head, he then unwraps me from his arms. "See you tomorrow darlin'." He says with a small smirk then walks out the door, leaving me smiling to myself.

Once the door hisses shut I just stand there for a while, thinking about how great life will be here on the Enterprise.

"Well isn't that sweet," says a cold voice from behind me, sending a chill running down my spine. Before I know it everything goes black.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP, REVIEW! IT THE REVEIWS THAT GIVE THE LITTLE ENERGY BOOST I NEED TO WRITE! WELL IF I DON'T SEE YOU GUYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS, MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GREEN-BLOODED HOBGOBLINS!**

**LIVE LONG, AND PROSPER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**GUESS WHAT GUYS! NEW LAPTOP! WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND FOR THOSE HOBBIT FANS OUT THERE DOS WAS AMAZING! BACK TO STAR TREK! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME VIOLENCE, I AM NOT SURE HOW HIGH YOUR TOLERANCE IS WHEN IT COMES TO TORTURE AND OTHER VIOLENT THINGS, SO I WILL JUST RATE THIS CHAPTER ****M **** JUST IN CASE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! **

**CHAPTER-8 **

I lazily open my eyes and begin to take in my surroundings, _I'm in my quarters. I think._ I am sitting on a plastic chair. There is something covering my mouth, I assume duct tape, which may also be the culprit to why I can't move my arms or legs.

"Someone finally decided to wake up," says a cold voice which I am extremely familiar with. I quickly turn my head to find Alex leaning against the wall, actually looking quite bored. "I can't believe you would do this to me, the man you love." He tells me voice remaining cold.

He walks over to the coffee table and picks up an object, then walks over to me.

"Do you remember this?" he asks me holding up a Swiss army knife. I shake my head in response, not being able to recall the object, "This is one of the gifts you got me for my birthday last year." He explains. "I'm glad it may finally get some use."

He then rips of the duct tape covering my mouth and shoves his handkerchief in. He grabs the knife and places the tip at the top of my lip, "How about we start by cutting that whorish mouth of yours?" he asks me smiling, he then presses down, dragging the blade down to the corner of my mouth. I dig my nails into my hands, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of hearing my screams.

He removes the blade only after he has cut the whole outline of my lips. "I'm going to make it so no one will ever want to fuck a whore like you." He says, smiling, his eyes cold and hard. I can feel the blood soaking the handkerchief that resides in my mouth.

….. ….. …... … ….. ….. …... … … …. … ….. ….. … … …. … … … … ….. ….. … ….. … … …

I didn't last long until I passed out. I either passed out from the pain, or the more likely reason, blood loss.

When I come to I realize that there were no more lacerations on my arms, yet the pain on my face isn't gone.

"You passed out on me," Alex comments from the sofa when he sees me awaken. "I realized that you couldn't be punished if you were not aware of what was going on." He explains.

I look down at my arms and back up at him with a questioning look as if to ask 'what happened?".

He answers my question within mere seconds, "Oh, are you wondering what happened to all my hard work?" he asks, and I reply with a nod. "Well since you so rudely fell asleep on me I decided to wipe the canvas clean and start all over. Well excluding the work I did on your lips, I was actually quite proud of that, so I decided to let you keep it, as a memento. I guess you teaching me how to patch people up with medical supplies means you aren't a complete waste of life." He says with a sneer.

"I think maybe this time I can leave my mark a more creative way." He says, he then walks over to the replicator and comes back with what looks like an electric lighter. "Remember when I took you home to Texas, and you personally thought my way of branding cattle was barbaric?" he asks.

He doesn't wait for a nod or any sort of answer before igniting the lighter and holding it under the underside of my wrist. I clench my fists as a few tears slip, besides the tears I remain resilient. I look up at him showing nothing but anger, not letting the intense horrible pain slip into my features. I feel as if I may vomit as the smell of burning flesh reaches my nose. The tape has now melted into my skin, and he finally removes the flames from my wrist.

He rips off the tape covering my wrist, causing me to shriek with pain. "Look at what you made me do!" he yells as he turns my wrist over. I inspect my wound, it is covered in bright red blisters, sections of the blister resemble bubbles that are bound to pop. He then slams my wrist back down onto the arm of the chair; I hear a snap, telling me that he broke it. He grabs the duct tape and quickly reattaches my arm to the chair the blisters screaming in pain the entire time.

"Bonnie, you did this to yourself. You went out telling lies, saying that I abused you? Why would you say that? This is not abuse this is fair and just punishment." He says calmly. "Now that's two lies you have told. The punishment for the lying about me will be…. Well I guess more of this." He says with a smile holding up the lighter. "And I would say your whorish actions gain you…. Hmmm let me think… maybe death? No, that would just be like me rewarding you." He says and pauses for a minute to think. "Oh! I've got it! We can invite your Doctor to join the fun!" he says with a cruel smile.

I try to speak, but my words are blocked by the handkerchief. "What?" he asks in a patronizing voice. "Do you want to tell me, no? To not hurt the bastard that slept with my wife?"

_He doesn't understand! How do I make him understand!_

"As much as I would love to watch you grovel at my feet… I think I have a better idea." He says then grabs my comm. from his pocket. _He must have taken it earlier. _"You are going to nicely ask Dr. McCoy to come to your quarters to talk." He says, "Or, I will give a call to my personal friend Doug, remember Doug? Well it turns out that Doug has earned a cozy little spot in 31 and is currently stationed in Montgomery, which just so happens to be the same town where your dear sister Judy's families lives." He says, causing fear to course through me.

"So I am going to call and you will talk," he says and he removes the blood soaked handkerchief from my mouth.

Next thing I know I hear Leonard's voice in my ear, "Bonnie? What's wrong? Do you need more meds?" he asks.

I am silent; I don't know what to say. I can't do this! But I have to.

"Bonnie?" he asks again.

I clear my throat quickly as I feel a tear run down my cheek. _There has to be a way I can warn him._ "No Leonard. I do not need meds. I was wondering if you could come over for a little bit. I think some of my stitches have opened up again. And I'm thinking with your medical expertise, you may know the cause." I say slowly, my message isn't very clear, but hopefully he might get the idea that something is wrong. The talking has reopened the wounds around my lips.

"I will be right there." Is all he says then his voice is gone.

"Well that wasn't that hard was it?" he asks. He then places the crimson, copper flavored handkerchief back into my mouth which soaks up the blood from my reopened wounds.

"Well, I mine as well keep myself entertained why we wait." He says with a smile, he then reignites the lighter and starts to move the flame up and down the remainder of my arm.

….. ….. …... … ….. ….. …... … … …. … ….. ….. … … …. … … … … ….. ….. … ….. … … …

The flesh on the entirety of my arm is searing with pain from the blisters that coat them, unfortunately Leonard took his time, giving Alex a chance to do both arms. I hear a buzz at the door, which alerts me to Leonard's arrival, _I hope he understood my message. _

Alex quickly removes the handkerchief from my mouth allowing me to say, "Come in!"

The door hisses open and then enters Leonard, Jim, and his Vulcan first officer, Commander Spock, all carrying phasers that are set to stun. Seeing Jim and Commander Spock I suddenly understand what took so long.

"Commander Alex Finch, you are being taken into custody by the federation, anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law," says the Captain.

Alex begins to raise his phaser but is instantly stunned by Leonard. Once Alex hits the floor Leonard rushes over to me and takes the handkerchief from out of my mouth. "Are you okay?" he asks tentatively.

"I'm fine." I reply, "But my arms are a little worse for wear." I say drawing his attention from my lips to my arms.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch." He tells me, referencing my severely burned duct taped arm. I nod and he grabs my other hand. Thankfully Alex didn't get a chance to burn that.

He slowly pulls the tape back, making me gasp in pain. "Just hurry up and do the other one." I tell him. He begins to pull the tape of the second, but I suddenly feel the full intensity of my pain, and it is too much for me to handle, despite the strength I retained while receiving the burns. Everything begins to fade to black, and the last thing I remember is Leonard saying my name over and over.

**WELL THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 8! AND I HOPE FOR BONNIE'S SAKE THAT THAT IS THE LAST WE WILL SEE OF ALEX! WELL I HOPE EVERYONE GOT WHAT THEY WANTED FOR CHRISTMAS! I MYSELF AM OVERJOYED WITH MY NEW LAPTOP AND STAR TREK TOS SEASON 1 ON DVD! WELL I WILL SEE ALL YOU GREEN-BLOODED HOBGOBLINS SOON!**

**LIVE LONG, AND PROSPER!**


End file.
